


Regrets

by Gleamed, Heiko5151, MCCisLove



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Rammstein
Genre: Cutting, Depression, M/M, Paranoia, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleamed/pseuds/Gleamed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCisLove/pseuds/MCCisLove
Summary: Paul regrets some choices in his past that put members of Rammstein and Ghost in danger.Part two to switched.





	1. Paul

I woke up to find to guys looking at me. I tried to remember what happened. I then saw Richard and Oliver. The guy saw me and came over to me. 

"You made a deal with us and you broke it. Get up right now."

He handed me a shovel and I looked around and saw Omega, Alpha, and Water. "Omega, Water, Alpha, Richard, and Oliver has nothing to do with this."

The guy hit me in the face. "Shut up and dig.”

We were in the desert. I knew we were in trouble. I regret what I did. I never should have got into drugs. This is my fault. I was told to dig six holes. 

I watched as Richard, Omega, Oliver, Alpha, and Water was buried alive. I stared to cry. I was the one who had to put the dirt over the coffins. I was the one they wanted not everyone else. 

"Please, they did not do anything wrong."

"Yes, they did. They got in the way."

"I was the one you Fucking wanted." 

"Yes, and you broke a promise to stay a addict."

"Richard, became my life. I am sorry but he is the best thing that happened to me."

"He was the one who fought some of my guys in your house when you was sedated."

"I didn't know that he never told me. He was trying to help."

"Well now you met your end as well."

Everything went dark. Was this the end. If so I deserved it.


	2. Richard

I woke up to find I been buried alive. Paul, what have you done? I wondered if we were going to get out alive. I had a bad feeling about this. 

I then was thinking I didn't even get to save good bye to Paul. I then realized I was having trouble breathing. Was this it? I was having flashbacks. I then drifted off.


	3. Papa Emeritus III

I was looking at my phone screen with Till and found them. They were in the middle of nowhere. I called for help as well. So, both bands went to the place.

The fire department and medics met us there. The only reason we were able to find them was Paul's watch. Paul was laying face down in a ditch. He had a bad head wound and was shot in the back. He was covered in dirt. Then I noticed the freshly dug holes.

"Guys, start digging."

We all started to dig and the first person we dug up was Oliver, then Omega, Alpha, Water, and lastly Richard. 

Richard wasn't breathing. Paul wasn't doing so good either. I was watching this. 

Also I was informed Alpha wasn't doing well either. I had a strange feeling about this.What had lead to this attack and would there be another?

I was sitting with the members of my band and Rammstein. I was hoping everyone was going to make it. Omega, Water, and Oliver came out to meet us. They were released. 

"I can tell you guys what happened." Said Omega.

"What happened?" I asked and everyone was listening.

"They were after Paul. It was when he was a addict. He regretted this. Richard tried to stop the people in Paul's house and that is why they were after him. Me, Alpha, Water, and Oliver also witnessed this and tried to stop this. That is why we were kidnapped. They made Paul bury us alive. How did you guys find us?"

"Paul's watch."

"I see."

We sat some more and got some word on Alpha. He had a broken leg and joined us. Omega told him what was going on. 

Then we got word on Richard. We were allowed to see him. So, we walked in to find he was doing much better. They were able to save him. I felt bad for him. He has been through Hell. But, one thing bothered me. I was the one who found Paul. I wondered how he was. 

"What happened?" Asked Richard.

I told him. I sat down next to him. They then put another person in the room. "Are you guys with a Paul Landers?"

I got up and walked forward. I was taken out into the hallway. I didn't want Richard upset in his condition. 

"He has 10 staples in his head. The shot to his back didn't hit anything. We got it out. He is sedated."

"Good choice. I hate to say this but after what he was forced to do I would sedate him too. Is he going to be ok?"

"With time possibly."

I walked back into the room. I text everyone and told them what I found out. They were sad. 

I sat back down next to Richard. I told him about Paul. He was sad. I wondered how we were going to catch the people who did this.


	4. Omega

We got into a argument and left the band. This was not our problem. I wished everyone luck on their future. I knew this was bad but we didn't want to be involved. 

Being buried alive was enough for us. Whoever was after Paul wasn't going to stop until he was dead. I didn't want to be dead with him. The rest of us felt the same. 

So, we left. I hope they caught the person. I didn't want to be hurt by them again and so did the rest of us.


	5. Cardinal Copia

I was sad the band broke up over wanting to help Rammstein. But, I will make sure they get the help. Also we will be working on new songs in the process. We then got a saxophone player. New band members that are now nameless Ghouls and Ghouletts. Two keyboard players and now three guitar players. 

Richard was sitting next to   
Paul and I sat down next to him. The tour was canceled for the second time. I was thinking with new songs and maybe a third time was a charm. If Paul got better but he wouldn't wake up. That concerned us all. They tested him and he had brain activity. 

"Hi, I am Cardinal Copia.  Ghost had to start over this. But, I am not going to give up until you get help."

"Thank you. Paul, what did you get into?"

"That is a good question."

"I am so sorry"

"It is ok."

I walked out of the room and noticed a person one of my old band members described to watch out for. I followed him. He was driving somewhere. I followed him. I followed him and called the cops. I got out and listened. 

"He is still not dead and his husband isn't either. None of the witnesses are."

"How were they found?"

"That is a good question."

"Well did you hear the one band broke up due to this?"

"Yes, that might make them think before they come forward."

"I hope."

At that moment the cops showed up and busted them all. I hid and talked to a cop. Turns out they were wanted in 5 countries and were going away for life. I was happy.


	6. Papa Nihil

I am the saxophone player for Ghost. I was sent to talk to Richard. I agreed with Cardinal Copia that the band Rammstein needed help. It was sad to hear everyone left the band over Paul being forced at gunpoint to bury them. I know he made a mistake. But, to hate him wasn't right. I walked into the room and sat down next to Richard.

"Hi, I am Papa Nihil the saxophone player for Ghost. I was sent to tell you that Cardinal Copia found the people who did this outside the room. He followed them and they were busted. They were wanted in 5 countries and were sentenced to life."

"Yes, it is over and I am sorry about your band."

"It is ok."

"Can you sit here and watch Paul while I have a meeting with my other band?"

"Sure."

I sat down and was thinking about how when I followed this case everyone blamed Paul. He didn't deserve the blame. I felt sorry for him.

I was in bed and Seestor Kim walked into the room. She was wearing nothing but a see through nightgown. She had me strapped to the bed. She came closer to me. She started to bite my nipples. Then she started to suck on my dick. I was blindfolded. Then she sat on me and started to ride me. I cum inside her.

"Papa Nihil, you sexy beast."

"Papa Nihil, wake up."

"What happened?"

I looked around and looked down and realized I had a boner. It had been a year since Rammstein and our band was kidnapped and Paul still didn't wake up. I was in the room watching him while Richard worked with Emigrate on the third album. He spent nights and days off with Paul. I looked at Paul and saw he was looking at me. I saw the doctor was looking at me as well. I knew this was bad.

"I have to tell you since he is to be released to you. He has to take these. He has Paranoia and anxiety. He may not speak. We tried to get him to but he wont. He also looks off into space and it is like he isn't there. He also has these weird episodes and has to be sedated that is what these meds are for. I have no clue if he will fully recover. At this rate it doesn't look like it."

I walk out of the hospital with him and I really felt sorry for him. "Paul, I am Papa Nihil. I am the saxophone player for Ghost. I am here to help you."

I took him to the room Richard was staying in. He changed his cloths. I was to take him to a big dinner that was called that night when I said I had good news and bad news. I then seen him pick up one of Richard's guitars and play it. He didn't forget how to play. He knew I was watching him.

"Paul, I think it is time."

He just looked at me. "All the guys that hurt everyone got life in prison. You have nothing to worry about."

He looked so nervous. Why, was he hurting? Why, did I feel this was going to end badly?


	7. Richard

I got invitation to a dinner. I finally finished Emigrate 's third album. I had a weird feeling something something had happened. I hoped nothing had happened to Paul. I miss him so much. I was not mad at him. 

I walked and went to my room. I saw one of my guitars was out. I knew someone was in here. That was weird. I was't sure to be nervous or shocked. 

I walked to the place the dinner was and sat down. My foot kicked something under the table. I saw the members of Ghost and Rammstein. But, I saw a empty chair. I still could not stop thinking about what I was hitting. I then saw Papa Nihil climb under the table with a cup coffee and that is when I decided to look under the table. I then saw Papa Nihil give someone medication I got down on the floor. 

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I was just trying to calm down the person I called us here to celebrate for." Said Papa Nihil.

"I see."

The person fell over. "I gave the wrong medication. Nice, how am I going to get him out of here?"

"I will."

I got him out from under the table. I also found some chairs to lay him on. I ran to my room and got one of Paul's favorite blankets. I am sure he wouldn't mind. I then ran and took the blanket and covered up the sedated person.  
I was about too walk away when something black caught my eye. I looked and it was a tattoo on the persons shoulder. I then walked closer and realized it was Paul. I then looked at Papa Nihil. 

"Can I have everyone's attention. Thank you. I would like to tell you the good news. Paul is awake an in the room with us. Now the bad news. He is sedated. I gave him the wrong medication. He has one to calm him down and another to sedate him. He is paranoid and will not speak. He plays guitar and has nervous brake downs. I feel bad." 

I looked at everyone and was thinking this is bad. Cardinal Copia had a gift for Paul it was their new album. We ate and I carried Paul back to where we were staying. So, that is who got out my guitar. I am happy finally some progress.


	8. Paul

It had been a year and we were putting together our seventh album. We were about to try to tour with Ghost again. I was still not speaking and I was stuck listing to the new album. The songs that spoke to me was Witch Image and Dance Macabre. I thought it was cool that Cardinal Copia gave me a copy of the new album. I was listing to it on my iPhone.

"Paul, will you come here?"

I went over to Richard and laid down. I noticed he had a hard on. I started to rub it. I then went and got the lube. Richard was naked and had no cloths on. He laid on pillows. I then lubed up my fingers. I put one finger inside him and then the other. I then slowly put my dick inside him. I never said a word. I never even texted. I then started to rock back and forth. Richard moved with me. Then he yelled faster. I moved faster and I could feel my climax coming. We both rode out our orgasms. I laid on the bed next to Richard and kissed him.

It was the night of the tour and I heard that some of the people who were after me escaped from prison. I knew what that meant. I knew this was bad. Plus it was Halloween. We were back in the US. I was dressed like a Rat.   
Richard was also preforming with Ghost and he was dressed as a plague doctor. I was to playing Dance Macabre and Witch Image.   
I played the first song with no problem. The second one is when I heard the sound. The song was Witch Image. I felt a force knock me over. I stayed down. 

I felt myself being lifted and I heard Richard crying. "He is gone.”

“I am sorry. That was a kill shot." Said The Medic.

Richard came over to me and kissed me. "I love you and I always will."

I then was taken to the mortuary. Where I was met by a nice lady. Paul Landers. I looked at her. I was thankful for my friendship with Papa Nihil. Are you sure you can take this on. I nodded. I then was given a badge and six months training.

I now worked for the German Secret Service. How I faked my death was easy. I was wearing a bullet proof vest under the Rat suit. I also had a thing full of fake blood if hit. So, it was rigged to looked like I was dead. I felt sorry for Reesh. I found out all 50 bad guys had to be caught. That is were I came in. They were armed and dangerous. I then became agent PL1. 

I changed my appearance. I now had one blue eye and one green. I then had to wear a nice dress shirt and nice pants. I also wore suspenders. I wore boots and a Glock attached to my leg by a holster. My hair was teal. Plus I had to wear a scarf to cover my tattoo. 

I was told Rammstein no longer existed but, that I was to go to a funeral. I didn't like that. But, I went.

I saw that it was my own. I saw everyone was sad except Papa Nihil. I know he saw me. That is when he snuck away and talked to me. 

"Rammstein broke up. They started a band in your memory. It is called Stein."

I gave him my card Agent PL1. He looked at it and went back to the funeral. I missed them. This was my life now. I then heard noise in the trees. I moved to where I couldn't be seen. I then saw two shooters one had a gun on Richard and the other on Cardinal Copia. I pulled out my Glock and got them both. They were kill shots too. 

I walked over to them and left my card on both. I was told to. I then found they were two of the 50 I was after. I finished watching the funeral. Then hid and watched as Stein and Ghost found the stiffs.


	9. Till

I was walking when I noticed someone was laying on the ground. Me and a few band members walked over to the guy he was dead. He had a card on top of him that read Agent PL1. I knew what that meant. I read stories about the German secret service. It also had a German coat of arms on it too. I then noticed the members of Ghost found another and I knew this was bad.

"Let's get out of here." I said.

"I think that would be a really good idea." Said Richard.

We left but I couldn't stop thinking about the member of our federal intelligence Service called  Bundesnachrichtendienst. That is Germany's Secret Service. Was he or she trying to protect us or thought we were involved. I knew PL1 was some form of the persons name. I wondered who this person was. I fell asleep thinking about these things.


	10. Paul

I was told to watch the members of Stein and Ghost. I was told to protect them. I was was sent to Oktoberfest in Bavaria, Germany. I was sent to watch both bands there.

I was listing to the music and watching them. I was looking at Papa Nihil. When all of a sudden I seen a person standing behind him and then I also noticed people standing behind Richard, Till, and Cardinal Copia. I got my gun and shot at the people. I hit Two of the bad guys. One of the other two shot back at me. I did a front flip on the table to avoid getting hit. I then hit the other person. I had one more to hit. The person then was about to shoot me and I did a back flip on the table. I landed and hit him. 

I ran behind everyone and left my cards with Papa Nihil and he placed them on the dead when no one was looking. I then ran and watched from a distance. That was six down and a lot more to go. 

I missed Richard. I heard what was said. I know they saw me. But, I heard they didn't know who I was. I also heard Till say I was a worker of the German Federal Service. I then went to report to my boss to get my next mission.


	11. Richard

I saw the guy on the table who did a forward flip and a back flip. I saw he had a gun he was trying to protect us. I dont know why he was trying to protect us. I noticed Till who had gone silent.

"What is wrong Till?" I asked.

"That guy that saved us he has to be Agent PL1 with the German Federal Government. Why was he protecting us?" Asked Till.

"Good question."

I was sitting in my house and I missed Paul. I went to his office and sat down. I turned on his laptop. It was a picture of us. It was a happy picture. It was taken the day I lost him. I picked up Paul's Gibson and started to play it. I then got out his fly rig. I got the card that was left on the table out of my pocket. Agent PL1 dropped it. I found it on the table where the Agent did his flips. I was looking at the card when it hit me that I had heard the name PL1 before.

I put down the guitar and picked up a razor and proceed to cut myself repeatedly. I was looking at the card and the fly rig PL1. Paul Landers 1 no way it can't be. I looked up footage caught from the incident. I watched the Agent with Teal hair and two colored eyes. The height was right. The hair and eyes wasn't right.

I was watching the blood drip to the floor. I then realized I got too deep. I noticed everything going dark.


	12. PL1

I thought Richard wasn't home so I broke into my house. I went to my office because I needed a flash drive. I then made it to the office door and opened it. I found Richard on the floor. 

I ran over to Richard. I checked him and found blood everywhere. I saw where he was bleeding from. I got the flash drive and text my boss. She called the emergency squad for me. 

I grabbed something to stop the bleeding in Richard's wrist. I kissed him. I missed him. 

I was hoping he made it. I texted my boss and asked if they found me if it was ok. As long as they didn't know who I truly was. Not like I could speak anyway. I went with the emergency squad and I had Richard's phone. I was texting everyone. 

I was sitting in the waiting room. Till and everyone else walked in. I walked up to Till and handed him Richard's keys and phone. He looked at me. 

"Are you PL1?"

I nodded. 

"Did you try to save him?"

I nodded.

"Thank you. It has been hard for us. We lost a close friend recently."

I put my head down in sadness. Out of respect even though I was standing there and they didn't know it. I missed being a guitarist.  
I missed Richard. 

The doctor came out to tell us Richard had to be given blood. That he was going to make it. That he was free to go in two days. That I was allowed to see him. 

I walked into the room. I saw he was sleeping the rest of the two bands left. I was given a order from my boss to stay with Richard. He was their main target.   
I was happy in a way. I fell asleep in a chair. 

I woke up to yelling. I looked over to Richard. He was looking at me. I had killed all but 5 of the bad guys. After the Festival I found one of their hid outs. I handed Richard my card. 

"Your PL1?"

I nodded.

"Do you talk?"

I shook my head. He started to cry. It has been two days and I got the doctor. We both walked back into the room and Richard was released.

I walked into our house and handed Richard a note. He read it and looked sad. He went to my office I had my co worker clean. I followed him. I then went saw he sat on the floor and cried. I sat next to him and put my arms around him. He cried on my shoulder. We then moved to the couch and I sat behind him. I had m arms around him. 

"Why, did I have to loose him?"

I heard a noise. I know Richard had 10 stitches in his wrist. Richard let me up. I got up and went to the door. Everything went black after I answered the door.


	13. Richard

I saw PL1 was knocked out and I was looking at him. I knew we were in trouble. I was taken to another place PL1 was. There was something about him that reminds me of someone. I wondered how Paul dug a hole this big.

I had my head down. I didn't know what they wanted with me Paul was gone. They got what they wanted. I was confused.


	14. PL1

I woke up with my hands zip tied and I had a blindfold on. I was able to brake the zip tie. I took the blindfold off and realized I had my weapon. A person walked past me and I was able to find out where Richard was before I snapped the guys neck.

I killed the other three henchman before I found the bad guy. I saw that the guy saw me. I then saw he had Richard held at gun point. He had a gun pointed at Richard's head. He had his arms around Richard. He was also standing behind him. 

"PL1, kick the gun here."

I did and that was the last thing I remember. I wasn't about to risk Reesh's life. He didn't deserve it.


	15. Richard

I saw him shoot PL1 twice. We were in a building that the floor was marble. The gun slid over to where I was standing. I grabbed it and hit shot the bad guy. The shot hit him in the head. I dropped the gun. I ran over to PL1 and it looked like he was in a fight. I saw he was hit in the neck and the chest. 

I found his phone and called for help. I then called his boss. I then took off his scarf and tried to stop the bleeding in his neck. I took off my shirt and tried to stop the bleeding in the chest. 

I was sitting in the waiting room. I was by myself. I then met PL1’s boss. "He did a good job. Who got the last person?"

"I did."

"Nice, I will have to say that he is now released of his duties. His mission is completed." 

The doctor came out to speak to us. "The bullet in the neck nicked a artery and the bullet in the chest missed everything. He had to be given blood. You can see him. We are not sure if he will live. You guys can see him."

We walked into the room and I sat down. "He is free from working with us unless he wants to continue. He can now have this back. You are free to know who he is. Also you are not in trouble for getting the last person."

I looked at his ID and phone. I saw a picture of me and Paul. I looked at the person next to me that couldn't breath on his own. I lost it and the last thing I remember is falling asleep.


	16. Flake

I got a call from PL1's boss telling us all to go to hospital and we did. I was sitting next to PL1 listing to what happened. I couldn't believe the one next to us all this time was Paul. That he fought to save us all and that Richard had to be sedated and taken upstairs. That Richard lost his mind. Till and Copia was upstairs dealing with that and the rest was down here. I was sitting next to Papa Nihil. He looked like he was being debriefed as well.

"I knew all along. I was the one who helped Paul fake his death." Said Papa Nihil.

"No, way so you are getting debriefed as well?" I asked.

"Yes, I just hope he makes it. We didn't expect him to end up this way and we didn't expect Richard to lose his mind."

"I would agree this is bad."

"I am sorry about this."

I was walking home and I was thinking about Paul and Richard. I walked through my door and was greeted by my cat. I sat down and started to play a song on my keyboard. I ended up writing a sad song for Paul and Richard. 

They were the last thing on my mind when I went to bed. I still was in shock that Paul was PL1. I never would have thought he would have became a spy.


	17. Papa Nihil

Seestor Kim was looking at me. She had me chained to the bed and whip cream all over me. Then she licked it off. She then went and got the blind fold. I then felt her go down on me. 

"Give it to me." 

She then sat on me and then rode me like a horse. I could feel myself reaching my climax. We rode out our orgasms. 

"Nice, job my sexy beast."

"Papa Nihil, wake up."

I wake up and find myself in a hospital room room with a boner. Why, does this keep happening. I look around and saw Paul. He was breathing on his own. It has been a few months. Richard was still admitted to the top floor. I hoped that means Paul was going to make it. I got up and left.


	18. Paul

I woke up to find I was alone and I  found the button to the hospital room. I the doctor came into the room and released me. I got dressed. I found a note on the table beside me. I was debriefed and no longer a spy. I then was about to leave the hospital when I was stopped by a nurse.

"Go to the top floor room 7."

I went onto the elevator. I walked to the nurses station. I told them who I was here to see and they got the doctor. The doctor came to talk to me.

"Oh, shit we made a mistake. We told him you were dead."

"What?"

"We told Richard you were dead this is bad."

I felt the anger rising. He had me follow him to his room. "How do I help him?"

"He is released into your care and you can give him these meds. Also you should know that he killed a guy by shooting him in the head. Something about taking a spy's gun and shooting a bad guy with it. I told him that didn't happen."

"It did happen. I was the spy."

"I fucked up on this one."

I realized I was talking. We opened Richard's room. He sat in the corner in a ball. 

"Richard, you are released."

"How, you said I was never getting out."

"I made a mistake."

I walked over to him. "Reesh, you can come with me."

"Your not real. You have always been in my head."

"Reesh, what are you talking about?"

"I can't believe I am talking to my imagination but Rammstein and everyone in it is all made up. My whole life is a lie."

I looked at the doctor. "What have you done?"

I looked at my phone and texted my old employer. She said that she would be right there. I didn't like this. "PL1, how does it feel to lose someone?"

"Fuck, Reesh go under the bed."

"Your not real."

I went to the guy and we got into a fight. I knew we had to stay away from Reesh. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I did't like this at all.

My old boss opened the door and shot the guy. I got up and looked at her. "Who was that?"

"Your talking. It was the brother of guy Richard shot."

I turned back Richard. "Rammstein, is real and so are the people in it. I might not be but they are. I was once real. I will always love you Reesh. Continue with Stein."

I kissed him. I then walked out. I text Till to get him. I went to my house and got a few things. I packed and left. My heart broken. I went to wait on the first fight to Russia.


	19. Richard

I was looking in my house. I saw all the memories of Paul in my house. I then happened to turn on the tv and it was behind the senes of the new Russian band Ramm. The drummer was the one that interested me. I saw the name was Paul Landers. No, it can't be. He is gone. We were on tour with Ghost still and that is when I got a call. I was told Ramm was going to join us on tour. The drummer started the band. 

I was back stage watching them preform and the song choice that got me was Snuff by Slipnot. They were not bad and they also sang in German, English, and Russian. I was crying he was singing and drumming. They also did the song Für immer by Megahertz. I think he was trying to make a point. 

It was our turn to go on stage and I went to grab Paul of Ramm. All our shirts we wore said Stein. His said Ramm. I found him and he looked at me. 

"Need something Reesh."

"Yes, Please, Preform with us."

He went to his dressing room and grabbed his Gibson Les Paul. I stopped him. I touched his face and kissed him. I slapped him. He was real. 

"What was that about?"

"Paul, your talking and your alive."

"Yes, I am."

"It was all real?"

"Yes, it was."

We went on stage after that. It was finally a good show. Ghost got to go on after and that went well. Ramm got a new name and Paul left. They found a new drummer. We were in the hotel room and Paul got out the lube. We were finally happy. I was laying down and ready for him to fuck me. He put some lube on his hands. Then he put his fingers in me and the his dick. 

We moved in time with each other. Then we felt each other climax and rode it out. Paul bit me. Yes, finally happy.


	20. Papa Nihil

I was the only one who wasnt happy. I kept dreaming about Seestor Kim. I wondered if I would ever meet her. I was sitting outside and I happened to see the lady of my dreams sit next to me. 

"Seestor Kim?"

"How?"

"You are the woman of my dreams."

"I have been dreaming about you too Papa Nihil."

We ended up getting married and dancing under the moonlight. We then went home to have sex. I was not strapped to a bed. This was not a dream. I was on her and I stuck my member insider her. I kept kissing her. She bit me. We could feel each other climax and we rode it out and it was the best sex ever. I then laid next to her. I wonder how I found the girl of my dreams in a park while sitting on a bench. We lived happy ever after.


End file.
